Skills
Alaster's Skills Counter Guard at Lv1 Change to guard stances and counters 1 incoming attack with a series of ground explosion. At skill level 3 and 6, the explosion count increased, dealing even more damage in a wide area. 25 MP Savage Rend at Lv5 Alaster spins in a furious whirlwind attack damaging all surrounding enemies. Hits: 5 60 MP Shield Rush at Lv10 Charge forward while dragging enemies along, followed with a strong shield bash that will knockback enemies. While charging, block rate is boosted to 100%. The skill button to prolong Charge. 85 MP Earth Break at Lv20 Alaster does a high jump, then strike his sword to the ground, creating cracks in a cross shape. Any enemy got caught in the cracked will be damaged over time. Hits: 10 110 MP Edna's Skills Flame Strike ''' at Lv1 Edna shoots a Medium/Large/Gigantic concentrated fireball. Upon hit, the fireball explodes in a set radius. Enemies caught in the explosion will be burned for 6 sec. 35 MP '''Pyro Wave at Lv5 Edna summons 1/3/8 waves of flame that travels in a straight line. The wave drags enemies who step on it while damaging them over time. 80 MP = Flame Pillar at Lv10 Edna creates and channels a magic circle that can be moved around (by holding skill button and Analog(movement)). When she's ready, a pillar of flame erupts from the ground, dealing serious damage. [ Max hits: 10/15/20] 150 MP Blazing Field at Lv20 Edna creates a burning magic circle under her feet in 6/8/10 radius. Any enemies caught inside will be burned over time. Hits : 10/15/20 Cost:: 200 MP] Louisa's Skills Arrow Burst at Lv1 Louisa fires two bursts of Arrow in a fan shape. 30 MP Rapid Shooting at Lv5 Louisa rapidly shoots a barrage of Arrows. While shooting, she can't move. But she can change the shooting angle instead. Hold the skill button to shoot more arrows. Shot: 20 9 MP (per arrow shot) Arrow Rain at Lv10 Louisa Shoots a special arrow to the Sky. After a 1 second delay, the arrow splits into 60 arrows that rain down on the target area. (Hold skill button to select target area) 100 MP Unsteady Assassination at lv20 Louisa unsteadily charges her ultimate arrow to assassinate everything in its path in a single shot. This skill deals random damage. 150 MP Zerav's Skills Soul Snatch at Lv1 Snatch the enemy's soul to fill the Soul Gauge. If there are more than 5 souls stored, this skill deals double damage. Can snatch up to 3 souls at a time. 30 MP Violent Reap at Lv5 Reaps enemies in front multiple times. When charged, Zerav consumes more soul and MP to increase skill damage by 10% for each level. At charge Lv5 the damage changed to soul damage. On awakening, an infinite charge is possible. 35 MP Dread Chasm at Lv10 Creates a great chasm to release hundreds of cursed souls into the surface, cursing all enemies trapped inside. Zerav requires soul gauge to maintain the chasm. Press the skill button again to deactivate. On awakening, the damage interval is halved. 130 MP Soul Oblivion at Lv20 Zerav creates a dark hole in front of him, absorbing all wandering souls in a wide area. The souls will also drag everything into oblivion while damaging over time. 180 MP